Song Challenge With Axel and Sora
by eeames
Summary: The infamous iPod challenge. 10 short stories involving Axel and Sora ensues.


**Rules:**

1. Put your songs on shuffle.

2. Click next for the first challenge.

3. Write a drabble to each song for your chosen pairing.

4. You can only write the drabble until the song ends. When the song stops and changes to next song, you must stop writing and write another drabble that suits the new song.

5. Do this for 10 songs, and good luck.

_Song Challenge with Axel and Sora_

**U Can't Touch This **by MC Hammer

"No!" The stern order escaped Sora's lips for the fifth time, as Axel's hands attempted to soothe the anger. "_Axel_." Sora managed to shove the redhead's arms.

"Come _on_, babe," sighed Axel, the epitome of defeat. "I must have said sorry, like, a million times."

Sora's brow crinkled in frustration. "No," he repeated, a childish raspberry added for good measure.

"Sora—"

"No sex, Axel! No!"

Shock had silenced Axel.

**Apologize **by OneRepublic and Timbaland

Fingertips fluttered along tanned flesh, tainted by moonlight. "I'm sorry, Sora," was the gentle whisper.

Sora raised his head from Axel's chest. "What for?" Cerulean irises were wrought with innocent confusion.

Axel carefully placed Sora's hand over the emptiness. "For this," he responded.

**I Like the Way (You Move) **by BodyRockers

Emerald eyes dragged in Sora's attention from across the room. There was no lull in the redhead's apparent conversation, as a smirk graced his lips. A discreet wink sent a chill down Sora's spine.

The sporadic lights of the club followed Axel's lean form. Every movement was graceful, a precise work of art. "Miss me?" The hot breath splashed against Sora's neck.

**If You Want to Be A Good Girl (Get Yourself A Bad Boy) **by the Backstreet Boys

Axel was the human definition of _bad_. A noticeable aspect was the unruly locks of flame-red hair. The mysterious green of his eyes was alluring, despite the effort of ignoring them. Axel managed to cuss, speak his mind, and make a point all in one sentence. He was complicated and wild, the exact opposite of Sora.

"You _need_ someone to spice up your life," Riku had stated with an obvious eye-roll.

Sora realized an iota of his innocence disappeared every time Axel breathed his name.

**Riot **by Three Days Grace

"You're not Roxas!" Axel roared. "You constantly think that's what I am insinuating. Well, you're fucking wrong." He slammed his hands on either side of Sora's head, fingers flinching against the wall. "You aren't some sick replacement for my best-friend. You are Sora. I love _Sora_."

Sora diverted his gaze, ashamed.

**Closer** by Ne-Yo

Tongues and teeth clashed, as the two clamored through the doorway. Hands fumbled clumsily with articles of clothing. A wall ceased the forward motion.

"Axel," Sora gasped, tangling his fingers within the fiery-red strands.

Axel nipped at Sora's lower lip gently before sucking it into his mouth, breathing in his moan as he claimed his mouth hungrily.

**Semi-Charmed Life **by Third Eye Blind

"You put the nose in the wrong spot." A pout decorated Sora's rosy face.

"How could I have put the nose in the wrong spot?" Axel took a step back, admiring the artistic masterpiece of the snowman. As the two young men stared at the smiling snow figure, the carrot-nose slowly drooped off.

"See!" Sora exclaimed, glove-clad finger pointing wildly at the fallen vegetable. "Wrong spot!"

With a muffled laugh, Axel tossed a handful of snow into Sora's face. "Woops. Looks like I put the snow in the wrong spot."

**Something To Talk About **by Bonnie Raitt

"People will see," came a hurried whisper from Sora. A light-pink sheen spread across the bridge of his nose. The hand held captive began to sweat.

"Oh, gosh!" Axel feigned childlike shock. "I'm holding your hand! Whatever will we do?" Red eyelashes flurried in an almost comical fashion.

"Seriously," squeaked Sora, never one for overt display of affection.

"I believe I can resolve this." Suddenly, Sora was spun toward Axel's chest. "Let's _give_ them something to talk about, hm?" Axel nuzzled the tips of their noses.

**Strangers Like Me **by Phil Collins

Axel would never admit it, however, he was nervous about meeting Sora's friends. Placing your allegiance with the sworn enemy for quite a while could accomplish that.

"Don't worry," reassured Sora, the statement solidified with a broad smile. "They'll love you. I promise."

Axel swallowed heavily, as he was led into the house.

**Everything** by Michael Bublé

Blue eyes fluttered closed, sleep enveloping the keybearer. Axel's fingertips paused against Sora's cheek. Cautiously, as to not wake him, Axel pressed his lips to the younger man's forehead.

"You mean everything to me," he murmured, voice husky with raw emotion.

**A/N- I've seen so many of these, I just had to do one myself : ). Besides, I think AxelxSora deserves some more recognition. I hope you enjoyed the various short drabbles, and review please!**

**P.S In regards to **_**Riot**_**, I totally had to. It's always Sora saying "I'm not Roxas" and it annoys me to death…I mean, I'm not going to sit here and rant to you all…but, seriously. I am not a fan of AxelxRoxas **_**at all**_**. Why can't people ever just be best friends, and leave it at that? **

**On that**_** lovely**_** note, have a nice day!**


End file.
